1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a holding apparatus that holds an electronic apparatus, etc.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-152242 discloses a method for simultaneously fixing a first spherical body and a second spherical body by tightening a male screw member into a joint unit, the first spherical body being located close to a coupling device and the second spherical body being located close to a suction cup device.